Cinta Dalam Hati
by Masta Yuu
Summary: Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku. Mengagumi tanpa dicintai. / Kuingin kau tahu, diriku disini menanti dirimu. Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku. / Kisah romansa anak SMP yang bertemu cinta pertamanya yang ternyata rumit untuk otak bocahnya. Sasufem!Naru. DLDR! Hope you like it. Enjoy


Tanganku entah sejak kapan sudah terkepal. Bola mataku bergerak tak tentu arah didalam kelopak mata yang tertutup erat. Napasku terasa tersendat, terlebih, aku merasakan hatiku seperti ditikam oleh sesuatu yang tajam, teramat sakit untuk kurasakan. Kaki-kakiku bergerak gelisah membelai halusnya seprai yang menjadi penutup kasurku. Suara desah napas yang tak teratur seperti isakan kecil terdengar samar ditelingaku. Itu suaraku sendiri, aku yakin sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku merasa tidak menangis, aku tidak merasakan lelehan hangat keluar dari mataku.

 **"** **Aku membencinya, dia mempermainkanku.** **"** Suara itu terus mengalun dikepalaku, semakin membuat hatiku perih.

 **"** **Naruto, aku...** **"**

Dalam sekejap mataku terbuka, menampakkan iris biru safir yang terbelalak namun sejurus kemudian berubah menjadi sendu. Kucoba mengatur aliran napasku.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke mimpiku? Kenapa?_

Kalimat itu menari dalam benakku.

"Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta dalam hati © Ungu**

 **I just own the story line**

 **Warning :** Sasuxfem!Naru, Straight pair, OOC, Flashback Story, Naruto sentris, Bahasa tidak baku, Twins RinSakura (untuk kebutuhan cerita), DLDR! Feel free to leave this page!

 **Masta Yuu proudly presents,**

 **"** **Cinta Dalam Hati** **" Part A  
**

Hope you enjoy it.

.

 ** _Kuingin kau tahu, diriku disini menanti dirimu._**

.

Pagi menyongsong. Kudongakkan wajahku, menatap langit yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah dan beberapa awan tipis yang membingkainya. Mengalihkan perhatian, kini aku melangkah menuju sepedaku yang sudah terparkir rapi dihalaman rumah dan segera menaikinya.

"Aku berangkat." Teriakku pada Ibu yang sibuk dengan acara menyiram tanamannya.

Kuayunkan kakiku dengan sedikit cepat, aku tidak mau terlambat di sekolah yang berakhir dengan hukuman. Yah, salahku juga karena aku lebih memilih berangkat sekolah pada jam 6.45 am, itu artinya selang 15 menit sebelum bel masuk dan gerbang sekolah ditutup. Bukannya aku sering terlambat bangun, aku bahkan bangun jam setengah lima pagi. Alasanku adalah aku tidak terlalu suka berada disekolah terlalu lama, saat pagi. Karena akan terasa membosankan menunggu bel masuk yang berbunyi sementara kau hanya duduk diam dikelas. Dan juga, aku bisa menghindari jadwal piket karena tiap aku memasuki kelas, sudah tiba waktunya untuk memulai pelajaran. Hehehe.

Tapi bukan aku sendiri yang sering berangkat di jam 'mepet' dan mempunyai alasan konyol seperti itu. Ada satu temanku, ah lebih tepatnya sahabatku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dianggap sebagai siswa paling sombong di angkatanku. Bukan karena dia kaya atau hal yang berhubungan dengan materi lainnya yang membuatnya di cap negatif seperti itu, tapi karena kepintarannya.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Bahkan dulu pernah, waktu kelas 7 dan kami belum berteman –bahkan dulu kami bermusuhan-, aku dan teman sekelasku yang lain tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika, kami memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Bisa menebak apa jawabannya?

 _"_ _Apa kalian tidak mendengar apa yang di jelaskan sensei?_ _"_ Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

Kuakui, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang nomor satu se-SMP Konoha, bahkan kakak kelas pun bukanlah tandingannya. Dia juga bukan siswa yang rajin belajar, ugh bahkan dia hanya menggambar waktu pelajaran berlangsung, dan dia tetap pintar. _Hell yeah_ , mungkin itu yang dinamakan kecerdasan alami. Tapi dia tidak di kerubungi banyak fans seperti dikebanyakan cerita, banyak yang tidak suka padanya karena sikapnya yang selain sombong, ia juga cuek, suka berbicara ketus –kalau tidak mau dibilang menghina-, dan egois. Hanya sedikit siswa yang bisa menjadi temannya, mungkin karena dia sedikit pemilih, itu pun hanya berbatas pada siswa laki-laki. Hanya aku perempuan yang dekat dengannya, setidaknya itu yang dilihat siswa-siswa lain. Karena aku tahu, Sasuke juga punya beberapa teman perempuan dari sekolah dasarnya.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa tanpa suara. Mengingat masa seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekitar satu tahun lalu. Ya, semua itu merupakan masa lalu. Kini Sasuke bukanlah orang sombong, ia juga lebih terbuka. Namun, untuk gaya berbicara ia masih ketus, masih sedikit egois, dan juga ia masih agak cuek walau tidak separah dulu. Bagusnya, sekarang ia tak ragu untuk memamerkan senyumannya. Jadi, setidaknya aku tidak lagi sering melihat wajah monotonnya

"Oi!"

Suara itu membuatku menoleh, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian aku menghentikan kayuhanku. Ah, itu dia, si Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyeberangi jalan dengan mengendarai sepedanya.

"Ayo."

Tersenyum, aku mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berada didepanku kemudian menjejerinya.

"Eh, nanti aku pinjam PRmu, ya?" Aku memulai ritual mengobrol kami, yah, seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya lagi?" Sahabatku yang berambut pantat ayam itu bertanya dengan nada bosan. Aku memasang ekspresi masam, kubuka mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan itu, namun aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bersuara.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sibuk atau tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakan, kau punya waktu luang mengirimiku pesan setiap saat kemarin."

"Dengarkan dulu kalau orang mau bicara, ya! Aku sudah mengerjakannya kok, aku cuma ingin mencocokkannya saja. Siapa tahu punyaku ada yang salah. Dan siapa yang selalu mengirimimu pesan? Bukannya kau yang menyepam di nomorku kalau aku tak langsung membalas pesanmu? Terus kau akan menelponku sampai aku harus berulang kali memencet tombol _reject_." Aku mencibirnya, kulirik dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehanku.

"Biasa aja kali." Dia berkata sambil menyenggol sepedaku dengan kakinya membuatku sedikit oleng.

"Hei, kau mau membuatku jatuh?" Aku melotot pada Sasuke yang tawanya semakin kencang. Aku pun berusaha memukul kepalanya yang sayangnya hanya mengenai bahunya. Dia mencoba menghindar tapi bahu itu terus kupukul berulang kali hingga lama kelamaan kami tertawa bersama. Aku pun menghentikan pukulan sepihakku padanya.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Setelah melewati gerbang aku mengayuhkan sepedaku menuju tempat parkir siswi perempuan. Setelah sepedaku tertata rapi, kulihat Sasuke sedang memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran siswa laki-laki yang berada di seberang dengan tempatku berdiri. Ya, sekolah kami memberlakukan parkir yang terpisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Entah itu memang termasuk tata tertib sekolah atau hanya sebuah tradisi dari para kakak kelas terdahulu.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan tempat terparkirnya sepedaku menuju kelas. Aku tidak menunggu Sasuke meskipun kami berada di kelas yang sama. Aku tidak terbiasa terlihat berjalan berdua dengan siswa laki-laki meskipun kami berteman. Aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki banyak teman dari kalangan siswa, aku lebih banyak berteman dengan siswi perempuan, hanya segelintir teman laki-laki yang kupunya, termasuk Sasuke.

Tanpa melihat papan nama kelas, aku memasuki ruangan yang kuyakin bertuliskan "Kelas 8-1". Berjalan dengan pasti, aku lantas berhenti dimeja nomor dua dari belakang dan menduduki kursiku. Sudah ada sahabatku Rin disampingku karena semeja denganku.

Kulihat Sasuke memasuki kelas tanpa mengerlingkan pandangan. Ia terlihat cuek dan segera menduduki bangkunya disamping Neji, si anak yang berambut panjang dan perangainya sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Tadi kau berangkat bareng si Sasuke lagi ya?"

Aku menoleh mendapati Rin bertanya. Tanpa menjawab, aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk membuatnya mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak bareng aku saja sih?" Kulihat Rin yang memasaang tampang malas, aku tertawa menanggapinya.

"Males ah, berangkatmu pagi-pagi sih."

"Kau itu ya, kenapa lebih memilih dikejar waktu setiap hari? Aku bingung padamu."

"Ya nggak usah dipikirin kalau begitu." Tawaku semakin keras melihat Rin yang merengut. Dan aku terpaksa menghentikannya karena Yamato _sensei_ memasuki kelas, pelajaran pun dimulai.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Waktu mulai beranjak siang, tak terasa sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan, dan itu artinya sekarang saatnya istirahat pertama. Satu persatu siswa keluar dari kelas, entah itu ke kantin atau sekedar duduk-duduk di depan kelas.

"Nggak ke kantin?" Aku bertanya pada Rin yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya malas.

"Nggak. Makanannya paling cuma itu-itu aja, bosen."

"Kalau gitu aku ke kantin dulu, ya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku segera pergi.

Sesampainya dikantin, kulihat Sasuke juga disana, bersama Neji dan temannya satu lagi, Gaara, si pendiam. Kulihat mereka bercakap-cakap dan tak lama kemudian Neji maupun Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tanpa ragu, aku bergerak menghampirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, alam bawah sadarku yang menuntun.

"Sas." Ia menoleh. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum.

"Mau sarapan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Nggak, cuma mau beli jajan aja. Mau beliin?" Aku menyeringai menggodanya. Ia terlihat merogoh saku celananya dan tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa.

"Nggak ada duit." Ucapnya. Aku hanya tertawa, kemudian aku meninggalkannya untuk membeli beberapa snack. Setelah membayar dan berbalik untuk ke kelas, kulihat Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Ada apa? Kenapa masih disini?" Kutanya Sasuke yang terlihat menatapku.

"Aku" Kulihat ia agak ragu untuk berbicara. "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, jadi pinjam PR ku?"

Aku mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Kami pun melangkah ke kelas, kubiarkan ia berjalan mendahuluiku dengan aku yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Memasuki kelas, aku membiarkan Sasuke mengambil buku PRnya sedangkan aku meneruskan langkah menuju bangkuku sendiri. Ada Rin dan saudara kembarnya disana, Sakura. Ku letakkan beberapa snack yang telah kubeli diatas meja.

"Beli apa?" Rin dengan pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Cuma itu, mau apa lagi. Ambil saja kalau kau mau." Aku membalas seadanya sambil menunjuki snack yang kubeli.

"Aku minta juga ya, Naruto. Hehe." Sakura giliran bertanya.

"Ya, ambil saja, Sakura. Aku saja tak sungkan kalau numpang makan di rumah kalian, masa cuma makanan ringan seperti ini tidak kubagi."

Tanpa ragu, temanku yang berambut merah jambu itu mengambil satu bungkus wafer coklat. Ah, padahal itu kesukaanku, sengaja kusisihkan untuk kumakan yang terakhir. Tapi, tak apalah, untuk teman sendiri.

"Nih." Sebuah buku terulur kearahku. Aku mendongak menatap si pemilik tangan. Sudah kuduga, pasti Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lama, kuambil bukunya. Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi.

"Eh, buku apa tuh?" Shion, -sahabatku juga yang duduk tepat didepanku- menatap buku yang kupegang dengan tertarik.

"Buku PRnya Sasuke." Aku tersenyum jenaka.

"PR matematika kemarin?" Sakura bertanya dengan antusias, begitu pun Rin. Haha. Siapa yang tidak antusias dapat contekan PR si jenius Sasuke. Sara, perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Shion terlihat ikut merespon apa yang didengarnya.

"Serius? Tumben dia mau meminjamkan PRnya, biasanya katamu kau cuma di ajari cara mengerjakannya."

"Mungkin ada saatnya dia mengalah pada ocehanku, Sara. Hahaha."

"Yah, tapi kau itu enak loh, bisa diajari sama Sasuke. Lama-lama kau bisa sepintar dirinya nanti." Sara mengutarakan pendapatnya lagi.

"Kalian kan juga bisa bertanya padanya. Dia pasti menjawab kok, dia tidak seperti dulu." Aku mencoba berkilah. Kini Rin yang menanggapi.

"Iya sih, itu juga kalau bukan kamu yang nyuruh juga dia nggak bakal mau mengajari kami. Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya? Hayo ngaku."

Demi apa? Aku pacaran dengan Sasuke? Itu tidak mungkin, yah, meskipun aku sungguh mengharapkannya. Aku akui aku memang menyukai Sasuke sejak kami satu kelas di tingkat 7 semester 2 kemarin. Awalnya aku berada di kelas 7-6, semester 2 aku dipindahkan ke kelas 7-1 karena aku mendapat rangking 6 paralel yang artinya aku berada di peringkat enam dari seluruh angkatanku, mulai dari kelas 7-1 sampai 7-8. Begini-begini aku tidak terlalu bodoh. Dan kalian tahu bukan siapa yang menduduki peringkat 1? Tentu saja Sasuke.

Di hari pertamaku di kelas 7-1, aku merasa sedikit minder. Aku tak punya satu teman pun di kelas baruku ini. Dan saat aku menuju ke kelas baruku, aku melihatnya, melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas entah sedang menatap apa. Dalam batinku, mulai sekarang aku akan berada di tengah-tengah orang pintar, terlebih Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang ku ketahui dari para siswa lain akan kepintarannya, dan juga kesombongannya. Semoga saja aku bisa mempertahankan prestasi hingga aku tidak harus di degradasi hanya karena peringkatku anjlok.

Memantapkan hati, aku segera melangkah menuju kelas baruku. Aku menatap heran pada Uchiha itu karena ia seperti mengernyit tidak suka waktu melihatku. Dia kemudian memasuki kelas sebelum aku mencapai daun pintu. Dalam hati aku menyetujui isu yang menyatakan kalau dia siswa yang sombong.

Hari-hari berlalu, di kelas 7-1, aku duduk bersama gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Aku juga mulai mempunyai teman, yaitu Ino sendiri si teman sebangku ku, Rin, Sakura, Shion, Sara, dan beberapa lainnya. Aku juga entah sejak kapan menyukai seseorang. Namun, hidupku di kelas ini juga tidak begitu tenang. Aku mempunyai musuh, bernama Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang juga aku sukai.

Permusuhan kami diawali dengan aku yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukaku terhadapnya –abaikan fakta bahwa aku tertarik padanya-, tiap kali kami bertemu, cibiran, cacian, bahkan teriakan tak jarang kami keluarkan. Bisa dibilang, mungkin kami saling membenci. Entahlah, kenapa aku bisa suka padanya.

Suatu ketika, aku mengikuti lomba pidato bahasa Inggris, sialnya Sasuke juga ikut. Terpaksa, kami jadi sering berlatih bersama, meskipun aku menyukai fakta bahwa kami hanya berlatih berdua. Ya, hanya berdua disebuah ruangan. Dan mulai saat itu, kami juga sudah jarang bertengkar. Tak jarang kami bertukar informasi mengenai materi pidato yang di lombakan. Hubungan kami pun membaik. Bahkan kami saling bertukar nomor.

Aku senang tidak karuan mendapat nomornya, meskipun selama ini aku terlihat membencinya, tapi aku juga masih menyukainya. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki ku, hingga tiap malam tanpa malu aku mengirimi dia pesan hanya untuk bertanya

 _"_ _Apa ada PR?_ _"_

Bodoh memang. Aku juga seorang siswa dikelas yang sama dengannya, tentu aku harusnya tahu ada PR atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, ia bahkan selalu merespon dengan baik tiap aku memberi pesan itu kepadanya.

Aku dan Sasuke jadi lebih dekat. Kami sering bertukar pesan, tak jarang Sasuke duluan yang menghubungiku. Dan, pernah dia bertanya padaku, kenapa aku begitu membencinya dulu. Aku yang pada dasarnya orang yang selalu blak-blakan memberitahunya kalau aku tidak suka sikap angkuhnya dan hal-hal negative lain yang ada pada dirinya. Aku juga mengatakan kalau para siswa seangkatan kami bahkan mencap dirinya sebagai siswa paling sombong.

Tanggapan yang kuperoleh darinya sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia bilang dia sudah tahu itu, dia tahu bahwa teman-teman lain membencinya hanya saja mereka tidak menunjukkannya sepertiku. Semua sifat buruknya, ia juga tahu. Dan Sasuke bilang ia ingin berubah, namun ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Serasa dapat dorongan tak kasat mata, aku bilang _"_ _Aku akan membantumu._ _"_ _._

Sejak saat itu, kami jadi semakin dekat, atau setidaknya itu yang kurasakan. Tiap pulang sekolah kami akan saling bertukar pesan. Seringkali ia bertanya apakah dirinya sudah menunjukkan perubahan pada sikapnya dan aku akan dengan setia menjawab pertanyaannya dan memberitahu caranya merubah sikap.

Aku sudah seperti psikolog pribadi baginya. Tak jarang kegiatan saling bertukar pesan itu baru berakhir pada saat larut malam atau bahkan dini hari. Sasuke sampai menyebut dirinya Batman dan aku Batgirl karena seringnya kami terjaga meski malam sudah terlalu larut.

Semakin dekat kami, perasaanku pun semakin tak dapat ke kendalikan. Ingin aku berterus terang supaya hatuku terasa lega. Namun, aku takut mendengar respon yang ia berikan jika ia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya selama ini.

Karena me rasa, ia hanya melihatku sebagai teman dekat, tidak lebih. Tapi jika dengan berteman dengannya bisa membuatku berada disisinya lebih lama, kurasa itu tak masalah bagiku.

 ** _"Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku_**

 ** _Mengagumi tanpa dicintai_**

 ** _Tak mengapa bagiku_**

 ** _Asal engkau pun bahagia dalam hidupmu."_**

.

.

"Naruto? Hoi."

Aku mengerjap beberapa saat ketika melihat tangan Rin yang dijentikkannya padaku. Rupanya aku terlalu larut dalam lamunan.

"Jangan-jangan benar ya, kau dan si Sasuke itu pacaran?" Kulihat Sara dan Sakura juga sama penasarannya dengan Rin.

"Apa-apaan itu, aku hanya berteman dengannya. Sungguh."

"Ayolah mengaku saja." Sara mendesakku. Aku menahan untuk memutar bola mataku.

"Percuma bicara dengan kalian. Aku mau lihat buku PRnya Sasuke, kalian lihat juga atau tidak?"

Dan pembicaraan itu selesai dengan mereka yang berebutan melihat buku si jenius. Kecuali Shion, ia melihatku sejenak, menatap jahil padaku sebelum mengikuti kegiatan teman yang lainnya. Yah, hanya Shion yang mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah tempat ku curhat.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tak terasa waktu pulang pun tiba. Semua siswa menyeruak keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Termasuk juga aku. Ditemani Rin, Shion dan Sakura, kami berjalan beriringan bersama. Kemudian Shion melangkah sendirian ke gerbang sedangkan aku dan si kembar Rin-Sakura berbelok ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda kami.

Melirik tempat parkir siswa laki-laki, kulihat Sasuke sudah menaiki sepeda miliknya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika Sasuke menoleh.

 _Apa ia tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya?_

Aku dan si kembar lalu pulang bersama. Ah, dan sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada didepan sana? Bersepeda dengan Neji, dengan tempo kayuhan yang lambat. Sesekali, kulihat dia menengok kebelakang. Entah siapa yang dilihatnya, mungkin saja Rin dan Sakura.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku berpisah dengan si kembar di persimpangan jalan. Di depanku Sasuke juga sudah bersepeda sendiri karena Neji sudah berbelok ke rumahnya tadi.

Aku mengamati Sasuke yang memelankan laju sepedanya dalam diam. Jujur saja, meskipun kami berteman cukup dekat, terkadang aku masih ragu untuk bersikap layaknya 'teman dekat' baginya. Jika saja aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, pasti aku sekarang sudah menyusulnya daripada melihatnya dari belakang. Aku tidak akan ragu atau malu dengannya jika lewat pesan, tapi berhadapan langsung dengannya, aku kurang yakin. Yah, meskipun terkadang aku terlihat suka sekali menghampirinya, tapi percayalah itu hanya refleks. Dan gerak refleks belum mencapai otak, maka dari itu aku seperti berjalan diluar kehendak.

Walaupun selama ini aku terlihat biasa, tapi setiap Sasuke menatap tepat ke mataku aku seperti terserang asma. Jantungku berdetak melemah, akan tetapi setiap detakannya terasa kencang dan keras seperti ingin mendobrak rusukku. Rasanya ukuran jantungku juga membesar pada saat itu hingga menekan paru-paruku membuatku sulit untuk bernapas.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahku menghangat. Daripada melihat Sasuke yang santai-santai saja dengan acara bersepedanya, aku lebih baik mendahuluinya.

"Duluan ya, Sas." Ucapku padanya.

"Ditungguin malah ngeduluin."

Aku melirik Sasuke dari bahuku. Tak lama, ia menjejeriku. Aku memberikan cengiranku padanya agar suasana tidak kaku. Dia merengut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Sasuke menatapku sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Rumahmu dah deket tuh." Aku menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada di dekat minimarket dengan dagu.

"Iya, bawel. Gak mampir?"

"Gak usah deh."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung ganti baju dan mengambil tempat di depan tv untuk menemani acara makan siangku. Tak lupa ponsel yang sudah kuletakkan di meja yang berada sangat dekat denganku.

Meraih remot tv dan mulai menyalakan benda persegi itu. Memilih channel secara acak kemudian memulai acara makanku.

Selang beberapa menit, kudengar ponselku berbunyi. Kulirik layar yang masih menyala, sebuah pesan dari Sasuke terpampang disana. Dengan segera aku membacanya.

 _"Sudah sampai rumah?"_

Balasan 'Iya' segera kukirimkan untuknya. Melanjutkan makanku, aku tak heran ketika tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengirimiku pesan lagi.

 _"Oh, lagi apa sekarang? Makan?"_

Tak mengherankan juga Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaanku. Balasan yang sama aku kirimkan lagi kepada Sasuke.

 _"Makan sama apa? Kok aku gak ditawarin? Makan sama sambel ibu kesukaanmu ya?"_

"Kok,,,ta-u?" Aku mengeja apa yang kuketik dalam ponsel. Sebenarnya aku makan dengan ayam kecap, tapi sekali-sekali menggodanya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tersenyum penasaran menunggu jawabannya. Dan senyumanku berubah menjadi tawa cekikikan ketika melihat balasannya.

 _"Karena kau telah mengulek hatiku."_

Mungkin jika teman sekelas kuberitahu isi pesan tersebut berasal dari si Uchiha, mereka tidak akan percaya. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke menggombal seperti itu? Mereka pasti akan shock seketika.

 _Ding Ding_

Belum sempat aku mengetik, pesan Sasuke sudah datang lagi.

 _"Eh, kalau misal kita lagi papasan di sekolah, nyapa dong, Naruto. Kalau aku duluan yang lihat, aku bakal nyapa kamu. Kalau kamu yang lihat aku duluan, kamu yang sapa aku."_

"Ini anak kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba gini." Aku mengerutkan dahi, jujur aku bingung dengan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. _Well,_ tidak biasanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku membaca ulang balasan yang kuberikan. Sambil menunggu, aku melangkah ke dapur untuk meletakkan piringku. Saat aku kembali, pesan Sasuke sudah terpampang dilayar.

 _"Ya supaya anak-anak di sekolah tahu kalau kita temenan, supaya mereka tahu kita itu deket, udah nggak musuhan."_

 _"Maksudnya apa? Temen sekelas juga tahu kalau kita udah nggak musuhan."_ Apa yang ada dipikiranku, ku jadikan balasan untuk Sasuke.

Televisi kumatikan. Tidak ada gunanya juga karena aku terfokus pada pesan sahabatku yang jenius itu. Aku pun berpindah ke kamar. Sambil tiduran, aku menunggu balasan.

 _Ding Ding..._

Dengan tergesa, aku membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Aku mengumpat ketika yang kubaca hanyalah pesan dari operator. Tapi sedetik kemudian pesan dari Sasuke menyeruak masuk.

 _"Ya, mereka tahunya kita cuma udah nggak musuhan, cuma temen biasa. Kamu kalau dikelas nggak pernah kelihatan akrab sama aku. Bicara cuma seperlunya. Kita nggak pernah terlihat deket didepan orang banyak. Intinya aku ingin semua tahu kalau kamu itu orang yang deket sama aku sekarang."_

Demi apa, isi pesan Sasuke itu bikin orang salah paham, terlalu ambigu. Dan kenapa dia ingin terlihat akrab denganku? _Argh._ Aku menjambak rambutku, sadarkah Sasuke kalau kata-katanya membuatku kelabakan? Bisakah aku mengartikannya kalau Sasuke punya sedikit ketertarikan denganku sehingga ia ingin menunjukkan kedekatan kami? Tapi itu mustahil. Aku yakin Sasuke hanya menganggapku sebagai teman.

"Iya deh. Tapi kenapa memangnya?" Aku membaca ketikanku kembali sebelum mengirimnya. Dan jawaban Sasuke membuatku bingung, apa aku harus tersenyum senang atau malah miris.

 _"Karena kamu adalah orang yang berarti untukku, Naruto. Kamu adalah orang yang sudah merubahku sejauh ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membimbingku. Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau jujur padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Makanya aku ingin mereka tahu kalau kamu benar-benar orang yang dekat denganku, karena aku bangga."_

Ah, Sasuke.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hari-hariku dengan Sasuke berjalan seperti biasanya. Mulai dari berangkat sekolah bareng -tidak jarang aku atau dia juga mendahului-, berbincang seperlunya disekolah meskipun aku sudah mengikuti apa yang Sasuke inginkan dengan menyapanya, serta saling bertukar pesan. Yah seperti itulah cara kami berkomunikasi.

Tapi di suatu malam, Sasuke menanyakan hal yang aku tak tahu harus menjawab jujur atau berbohong.

Berawal dari dirinya yang memberitahu siapa saja yang pernah ditaksirnya selama ini -tidak ada namaku yang disebut- hingga dia bertanya.

 _"Siapa yang kamu suka, Naruto? Atau setidaknya yang pernah kamu taksir di sekolah."_

Aku mulai ragu untuk meneruskan obrolan kami di SMS. Ingin aku mengakhirinya secara sepihak. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Sasuke. Dia sudah jujur mengenai siapa saja yang pernah di taksirnya meskipun aku tidak tahu tujuannya mengapa ia memberitahuku. Lagi pula selama ini kami selalu transparan, kami selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Bahkan urusan rumit masalah keluarga pun bukan sebuah rahasia diantara kami.

Berkali-kali aku mengetik, berkali-kali pula aku menghapusnya. Sulit menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas pesannya saat ini. Yang kutahu, aku tidak mungkin berbohong.

 _"Aku menyukai orang yang paling sombong dan egois di sekolah."_

Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya kukirimkan padanya.

 ** _"Telah lama kupendam perasaan itu,_**

 ** _Menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku."_**

 _"Aku?"_

Jika ini kuis, maka akan kuberikan nilai 100 padanya. Sekarang aku jadi tepikir, apa selama ini Sasuke tahu aku menyukainya tapi dia diam saja? Atau ia hanya menebak karena aku menyebut 'orang paling sombong dan egois di sekolah'?

Dengan tempo yang lumayan lama, ku ketikkan _"Iya."_ Tapi sebelum aku mengirimnya, buru-buru kutambahkan beberapa kata. _"Tapi itu dulu kok, sekarang udah nggak. Hehe."_

Yah, aku terlalu takut akan jawaban Sasuke. Aku gelisah tidak karuan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarku dan berhenti pada penunjuk waktu yang kini menunjukkan angka 11.48 pm. Berarti sudah sangat larut. Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku untuk mengurangi kegelisahanku.

 _Ding Ding..._

Aku lihat dilayar, nama Sasuke muncul disana. Aku melemparkan ponselku ke sudut ranjang. Aku benar-benar tak ingin tahu jawaban Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku penasaran.

Dengan ragu, kuambil ponselku dan kubuka pesan darinya.

 _"Jangan menyukaiku, Naruto. Nanti kalau kau menyukaiku, siapa yang akan menjadi sahabatku?"_

Aku tersenyum miris. Dugaanku benar. Sasuke selama ini hanya menganggapku sebagai Sahabat, tidak lebih.

 _"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku akan tetap jadi sahabatmu. Aku sudah bilang kalau itu dulu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau ingat kan saat kita masih bermusuhan, saat itu aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi."_

 _Bohong, semua itu bohong. Aku semakin menyukaimu, sampai saat ini._

Ingin kuucapkan hal yang baru saja terlintas di kepalaku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak punya keberanian.

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega. Entah bagaimana hubungan kita kalau kau masih menyukaiku. Aku senang kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan persahabatan kita rusak. Kau tahu sendiri, kau adalah orang yang berarti dalam hidupku."_

Aku mencoba tersenyum di tengah kegetiran yang kurasakan. Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan perasaan idiot ini. Jika Sasuke menginginkan aku untuk menjadi sahabatnya, maka aku harus bisa. Lagi pula aku cukup bahagia bisa menyukainya dengan cara seperti. Yang penting aku bisa berada disisinya. Dan juga, aku yakin perasaan ini akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

 ** _"Tak mengapa bagiku, mencintaimu pun adalah bahagia untukku."_**

Mataku terasa buram dan panas, mungkin karena terlalu lelah menatap ponsel terlalu lama. Kucoba untuk menarik sudut bibirku, membuat seulas senyum. Ya, kuyakin inilah yang diinginkan Sasuke -bahwa aku turut senang akan persahabatan kami-. Dan aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menciptakan senyum dibibirku. Namun anehnya, ketika mataku menyipit mengikuti gerak senyumku, lelehan hangat keluar menyertainya.

Gila, apa aku menangis? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kata teman-teman yang lain aku adalah seorang gadis tomboi. Gadis tomboi tidak mungkin mudah menangis bukan? Dan kenapa hidungku terasa tersumbat? Aku jadi sulit bernapas hingga yang terdengar adalah suara yang mirip isakan.

Kubaringkan tubuh dan memeluk guling kesayanganku untuk meredam isakan yang bisa membangunkan ibuku. Kemudian aku meletakkan ponsel di meja nakas sebelum mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke seseorang.

 _"Dia menolakku. Sasuke menolakku Shion."_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bersikap biasa saat kami bertemu, seolah pernyataanku semalam hanyalah angin lalu baginya. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya, aku pun mencoba bersikap wajar kepadanya. Bagaimana pun, aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah tak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Jadi tidak ada hal yang harus membuatku terlihat murung.

Shion yang menerima pesan yang ku kirim tadi malam tak banyak berkata. Hanya saja ia menyesalkan kenapa aku berbohong kepada Sasuke tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi selebihnya, ia diam. Yah, itu lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan siapapun untuk saat ini.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Persabatanku dengan Sasuke masih bertahan hingga kami memasuki kelas 9. Sayangnya, sekolah kami, SMP Konoha, menetapkan peraturan baru. Bahwa di kelas 9 tidak ada yang namanya kelas favorit ataupun unggulan. Semua siswa harus dibagi rata dan diacak mulai dari 9-1 sampai 9-8 agar siswa yang memiliki otak dengan standar 'lumayan' dapat mengajari siswa lainnya. Karena itu, Aku dan Sasuke terpisah. Sasuke di kelas 9-2 sedangkan aku di kelas 9-6. Dan, ada sebuah kebijakan baru lagi, sekolah kami memberlakukan sistem _Moving Class._ Dimana setiap ruangan kelas yang ada tidak lagi berpapan nama "Kelas 7-1", "Kelas 8-3", atau "Kelas 9-7", yang ada hanya "Kelas Bahasa Indonesia", "Kelas Matematika" dan lain-lain. Jadi tiap pelajaran berganti, guru tidak lagi akan keluar masuk kelas. Para siswa lah yang harus keluar dari satu kelas dan mencari kelas yang menjadi mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

Dengan terpisahnya kami, aku berharap ini akan menjadi langkah awal bagiku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku yang ternyata semakin mendalam. Aku heran, banyak yang mengatakan kalau perasaan suka diumurku sekarang hanyalah sebuah 'Cinta Monyet' yang dengan mudah diganti dan dilupakan. Tapi kenapa aku berbeda? Kenapa aku semakin menyukainya?

Dan ternyata dugaanku mengenai kelas 9 yang menjadi awal usahaku untuk melupakan Sasuke itu salah. Salah besar. Aku malah semakin terjerat olehnya.

Walaupun kelas kami berbeda, tapi entah kenapa sering kali kami mendapat ruang kelas yang berdekatan atau bahkan berhadapan. Juga, aku rasa hubungan kami juga makin dekat. Kini semua siswa bahkan guru pun tahu kalau seorang Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat meski terkadang Sasuke masih sering mengejekku. Apa sebegitu dekatnya kami?

Aku pernah dengar dari Shion yang satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke yang posisinya sebagai ketua kelas menyuruh agar teman-teman sekelasnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas meskipun sedang jam kosong, ada seorang siswi yang tidak mau menuruti perintahnya, namanya Tenten, mantan sekelas di 8-1 juga sih. Sasuke bersikeras menyuruh perempuan itu masuk. Tapi Tenten tak kalah kerasnya dengan Sasuke. Hingga Tenten pun menyingung Sasuke.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu berubah? Nggak usah sok mentang-mentang jadi ketua. Dulu bukannya kamu udah berubah, ya? Kenapa jadi gini lagi?"

Dan kemudian Sasuke menjawab dengan pasti.

"Aku bisa berubah. Tapi tidak denganmu atau anak lain."

Shion mengasumsikan bahwa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah aku. Aku sendiri juga menebaknya demikian, tapi aku tak mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk mengakuinya. Bagaimanapun, teman dekat Sasuke bukan hanya aku, iya kan?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Di pertengahan semester 1, aku mendapat berita mengejutkan. Banyak desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan yang dirahasiakan, dalam artian banyak yang menggosipkan kalau kami pacaran diam-diam.

Sampai-sampai Shion yang selama ini menjadi tempat curhatku bahagia mendengar berita yang cuma kabar burung ini. Aku jadi ingin tertawa ketika mengingat ekspresi kecewanya saat aku mengatakan kalau gosip itu tidak benar.

Tapi, berita itu langsung lenyap begitu saja saat tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke pacaran dengan siswi lain, Sakura.

Waktu itu jam istirahat. 9-6 mendapat kelas yang berdampingan dengan 9-2. Aku duduk lesehan di lantai depan kelas, mengobrol dengan Sasuke yang berjarak sekitar 5 langkah dariku. Tiba-tiba Shion datang menghampiriku, membisikkan kalau Sasuke tengah pacaran dengan Sakura. Aku menatap tak percaya kepada Shion. Kemudian aku menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum. Gesturnya seperti ia mengetahui apa yang Shion bisikkan padaku. Aku seperti terhantam batu tepat di hati. Tanpa mengulur waktu aku menanyakannya.

"Benar kau lagi pacaran dengan Sakura?" Tanya ku langsung ke inti. Teman-teman lain yang mendengarnya malah menertawakanku. Kata mereka aku ketinggalan berita yang sudah dari kapan hari mereka tahu.

"Jadi benar?" Aku mendesaknya.

"Iya. Hehe."

Kurasakan Shion menggenggam erat tanganku yang tersembunyi dalam pangkuan, mencoba menguatkan. Dan apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

Aku tersenyum lebar serasa ikut bahagian bersamanya.

"Cieeee, Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, huh? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa malu kalau kau mengetahuinya. Tapi karena kau sudah tahu, aku jadi lega."

 _Jangan terus menerus tersenyum Sasuke, kau akan semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh._

"Ahahaha kau juga bisa malu ternyata. Sudah berapa lama sama Sakura?"

Aku ikut menggenggam tangan Shion. Sungguh, lama-lama aku juga tak tahan.

"Belum ada seminggu kok."

Aku sangat bersyukur ketika bel masuk berbunyi tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Bisa menjadi alasan untuk aku segera pergi dari sini.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku masuk dulu."

"Kenapa buru-buru? Biasanya kau paling molor untuk masuk kelas?"

 _Jangan memperlambatku, Sasuke._

"Aku lupa belum mengerjakan PR. Dah."

Segera kulepaskan tangan Shion dan terburu masuk ke ruang kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang jam kosong. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar saat ini kemarin sudah pamit untuk absen karena sedang ada keperluan diluar kota. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya bohong saat aku mengatakan kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR.

Didalam kelas, aku merenung.

 _Sasuke pacaran? Dengan Sakura? Kenapa aku baru tahu sedangkan anak-anak lain sudah tahu sejak sebelumnya?_

Itu hanya sebagian kecil yang saat ini berkeliaran di kepalaku. Aku lebih memikirkan tentang apa arti diriku bagi Sasuke. Apa arti kedekatan kami selama ini? Setiap ada acara kumpul bareng dengan para mantan 8-1, Sasuke pasti mengajakku. Dan tiap aku tidak bisa ikut, Sasuke juga tidak akan ikut. Apa arti dia sekarang yang terkadang lebih memilih untuk menelponku daripada hanya mengirim pesan? Apa arti itu semua? Apa arti perhatiannya padaku?

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir jika Sasuke mulai mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

 ** _"Kuingin kau tahu, diriku disini menanti dirimu._**

 ** _Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku._**

 ** _Dan biarkan rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamananya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa setelahnya. Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku bahwa memang selamanya aku hanya akan di anggap teman oleh Sasuke. Maka dari itu, aku hanya bisa menerimanya dengan dada yang lapang. Meskipun kenyataannya sekarang aku harus dijadikan tempat curhat oleh Sakura perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu memilihku menjadi teman curhatnya karena menurutnya aku mengenal Sasuke cukup dekat. Anehnya, Shion mengatakan bahwa Sasuke jadi sering bercerita kepadanya.

 _Kenapa tidak cerita kepadaku?_

Bukannya aku cemburu dengan Shion, tidak. Hanya saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke berkeluh kesah dengan orang lain selain aku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri.

Mengenai hubunganku dengan Sasuke setelah sahabatku itu pacaran, bisa kukatakan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perubahan berarti. Hanya saja kami sudah tidak pernah berangkat bersama. Sasuke lebih memilih berangkat pagi dengan Sakura. Kasihan Rin yang menjadi obat nyamuk. Dan saat pulang pun, Sasuke tidak lagi bersama dengan teman laki-lakinya, tapi bersama Sakura, dengan aku yang bareng bersama Rin dibelakang mereka -meskipun pernah Sasuke mengajakku untuk pulang bersama yang tentu saja kutolak karena bisa timbul kesalahpahaman-. Tapi tetap saja saat Rin dan Sakura berbelok di persimpangan jalan, Sasuke akan memelankan sepedanya agar aku bisa menyusulnya. Dan jika aku juga ikut memelankan sepedaku, maka Sasuke akan berhenti dan melotot padaku.

"Kau itu ditungguin ya, bukannya cepet malah ngelambat kayak keong."

"Lagi males bareng aja." Aku membalasnya cuek dan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menyusul dan menjejeriku.

"Kenapa? Ngambek karena aku nggak nemenin kamu berangkat sekolah lagi?" Sasuke dan sifat jahilnya membuatku bosan.

"Ngambek apanya? Ngaco."

"Nggak usah nyangkal deh. Kamu nggak akan bisa bohong sama aku, Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai kearahku. Aku jadi tertawa melihatnya, seringainya itu lucu sekali dimataku.

"Ngomong apa sih. Udah tuh, rumahmu udah kelihatan. Pulang sana." Kataku masih sambil cekikikan.

"Kamu nggak mampir dulu, sekali-kali mampir dong, Naruto."

"Kapan-kapan deh." Aku menjawab asal.

Kulihat Sasuke yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Kulanjutkan perjalananku dalam diam.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sudah hampir dua bulan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Sakura sedikit menjauhiku. Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu itu juga sudah jarang bercerita kepadaku. Apalagi semenjak kejadian dimana Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura untuk bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku tidak membalas pesannya. Aku akui, itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa menyuruh pacarnya untuk hal itu. Sakura bisa saja cemburu.

Sebuah kesengajaan aku tidak membalas pesan Sasuke pada waktu itu. Bisa dibilang aku sedikit menjaga 'etika'ku dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Sakura.

Tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia. Pada akhinya aku harus menerima julukan 'Perusak Hubungan Orang'.

Saat itu hari Jumat, waktunya pulang. Seperti biasa aku menunggu Rin dan Sakura dibawah pohon, dekat tempat parkir. Selang beberapa saat, Rin kemudian datang. Kami pun menunggu Sakura bersama. Lama kami menunggu, Sakura tak kunjung datang. Hingga kami melihat beberapa teman sekelas Sakura yang melintas. Rin pun tak segan bertanya.

"Sakura dimana? Kok belum kelihatan?"

"Dia kan udah pulang dari tadi."

Anak itu menjawab dengan ketus sambil memandang tidak suka padaku. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menatap tak mengerti.

Setelah itu Rin dan aku pun akhirnya pulang. Aku tak melihat Sasuke kali ini. Apa ia sudah pulang dengan Sakura?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mengecek ponselku. Banyak pesan yang masuk. Dahiku berkerut mendapati Shion memborbardirku dengan SMS, tidak biasanya.

Kubaca satu persatu pesan dari sahabat pirangku. Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Yang pasti, pesan dari Shion menjelaskan beberapa hal padaku. Mulai dari Sakura yang sepertinya menarik diri dariku, hingga wajah yang ditunjukkan teman sekelasnya tadi padaku.

Sakura sedang dalam masa terbakar cemburu.

Itulah yang bisa kutangkap dari apa yang diberitahukan Shion. Dan tadi siang adalah puncaknya. Kelas Sakura sedang ada jam kosong, saat itulah Sakura yang kala itu menangis bercerita kepada teman sekelasnya mengenai kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Shion yang waktu itu kebetulan juga mendapat jam kosong mengetahuinya. Shion pun menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak mungkin merebut Sasuke. Tapi pembelaan Shion tidak mampu meredam kecemburuan Sakura. Yang ada Sakura malah menangis keras sambil menyebutkan bukti-bukti kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Shion mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke dekat hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi Sakura menyangkalnya. Kedekatan antara Sasuke dan aku terlalu berlebihan, katanya.

Aku marah, aku kecewa karena ternyata Sakura tidak mempercayaiku. Bagaimanapun, aku juga temannya meskipun memang aku lebih dekat dengan Rin. Sepertinya Rin yang tidak sekelas dengan Sakura belum mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini aku menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke. Tapi dengan menjelek-jelekkan aku didepan teman sekelasnya? Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kuterima.

Kudengar ponselku berdering.

 _Sasuke's calling..._

Ah, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan ia tahu mengenai pacarnya yang sedang cemburu? Lalu apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti? Sedikit ragu, aku pun menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

/"Naruto? Kau sudah sampai rumah?"/ Pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang kupikirkan.

"Hm, iya."

/"Kudengar, kau dan Sakura sedang dalam masa yang tidak baik."/ Sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kurasa." Aku menjawab singkat, perasaanku sedang tak menentu kini. Ku dengar Sasuke menghela napas sebelum memulai bicaranya.

/"Tadi aku pulang bersama Sakura, dia menangis, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku diberitahu oleh teman sekelasnya kalau Sakura sedang cemburu. Katanya dia sering melihatmu mencoba mendekatiku. Kau selalu membicarakan apa yang kita berdua lakukan pada Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura cemburu padamu, Naruto. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"/

Sasuke terdengar menyalahkanku, meskipun nada bicaranya tidak terdengar demikian. Aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan aku yang mencoba mendekatimu. Bahkan selama ini aku sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi." Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Mengenai aku yang menceritakan apa yang kita berdua lakukan, itu memang salahku. Aku tak berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini. Kupikir, jika ia mendengar tentang apa yang kita berdua lakukan dari orang lain, ia akan salah paham, makanya aku menceritakan sendiri padanya. Ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia menjelek-jelekkan namaku didepan banyak orang. Apa kau pikir aku tidak malu?" Suaraku meninggi diakhir kalimat. Entah kenapa aku malah memarahi Sasuke. Yang jelas aku butuh pelampiasan.

Diseberang, Sasuke masih terdiam. Hingga tak lama ia mengucapkan kata yang membuatku naik darah.

/"Minta maaflah kepada Sakura, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua bermusuhan hanya karena hal seperti ini."/

Aku mendengus kasar.

"Begini saja, lebih baik aku menjauh darimu, oke? Mulai saat ini kita saling berjauhan. Anggap saja kita hanya teman biasa. Jangan pernah berbicara padaku ketika disekolah jika bukan hal yang penting. Dengan begitu akan tenang."

Dan apa yang kudengar selanjutnya sungguh tidak masuk akal.

/"Apa? Menjauh katamu? Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada kata saling menjauh, Naruto. Kau adalah sahabatku, aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengorbankan sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan jika aku disuruh memilih, aku akan lebih memilih Sahabat daripada Pacar. Ingat itu baik-baik, Naruto." Setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

 _Bahkan jika aku disuruh memilih, aku akan lebih memilih Sahabat daripada Pacar._

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang dikepalaku. Adakah orang yang benar-benar seperti itu didunia ini? Aku tertawa, menertawakan apa yang Sasuke telah ucapkan. Tapi mendengarnya berkata dengan nada yang serius membuatku kembali berpikir.

Setelah lama aku termenung, aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Yah, bagaimana pun aku juga bersalah disini. Dan keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah, aku memeluk Sakura yang sudah menunggu dibawah pohon tempat kami biasa berkumpul sebelum pulang. Aku membisikkan kata maaf pada Sakura. Begitupun Sakura yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengerti akan hubungan persahabatanku dengan Sasuke.

"Apa sekarang hari pelukan sedunia?" Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan diseberang sana, diparkiran laki-laki, kulihat Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum lebar seperti mendapati dua istrinya yang sedang berdamai. _What the . . ._

 ** _To be continued..._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/n : Hai, Yuu balik lagi dengan cerita baru, percintaan anak SMP. hehe romansa anak piyik ya.

Adakah yang tidak suka straight pair dan gender switch disini? Sebenernya sih Yuu juga tipe orang yang gak begitu suka gender switch, gender bender atau apalah itu. Tapi ada alasan tersendiri Yuu bikin cerita femNaru disni.

Sebenernya rencana awal ini cerita threeshoots, Shoot pertama cerita masa SMP, shoot kedua cerita SMA dan shoot terakhir yang masih rahasia. Tapi karena dirasa ntar bakal terlalu panjang, jadi Yuu cut disini.

Shoot pertama udah hampir selesai Yuu ketik, mungkin. Jika tidak ada hambatan, seminggu dua minggu bakal selesai dan ku publish. Tapi, liat respon dulu deh *nyengir

Oh ya, maaf bgt kalau ada typo. Aku males buat baca ulang. I think i need beta reader -_-

oke, bubye reader tercinta.

Salam, Masta

 _15 Agustus 2016, 14.00_


End file.
